Talk:Reckoner Knight Armor
Trivia? Please see this about the trivia item on this page. Lancer1289 18:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Do I need to keep the Demo Got the Demo for KoA: Reckoning for the 360 and unlocked both items, but they aren't visible in any of my Storage Devices. Do I need to keep the Demo? :More than likely not as that is how it worked with the DAII Demo. The promotions were registered with your EA account. Lancer1289 20:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :The items will show up here: http://social.bioware.com/user_entitlements.php :They will be available for download when ME3 launches. You don't actually 'get' them, per se, from playing the demo. JakePT 05:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Pictures i added two pictures and someone deleted them, WTF? i want an explanation.-- 02:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :The images you added weren't deleted, but they were removed from the article because they aren't necessary. Image galleries aren't used much on articles at this wiki, if at all. For armor articles (especially those for ME2 armor which are the template for how this article is set up), only one image is used to show each armor set. In the case of armor sets with separate components, one image shows the complete set and additional images show each of the components. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Even then, the images were of extremely low quality, small, and had watermarks. We don't accept images with watermarks unless it is an extreme circumstance. Lancer1289 04:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I have Mass Effect 3 for both consoles, so I downloaded this demo for both consoles to get the gun and armor. Really not my kinda game, but well worth it for ME stuff. Anyway, the gun and armor unlocked (as per on-screen graphics during the demo) for Xbox 360, but not PlayStation 3. Can anyone help? Power Boost Values? The article inset states that it boosts melee and weapon damage, but by how much? --Dadinacactus 19:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal This armor is named in-game, in the description and in the e-mail from Joker "Reckoner-Knight" and not "Reckoner Knight Armor", which is seen nowhere in the game. I think we should move it to "Reckoner-Knight Armor" or just "Reckoner-Knight" to be consistent with the game. Admiral Jacoren 23:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition on PS3? I downloaded the Reckoner Demo, played it until time expired, and lo and behold I have no Chakram Launcher or Reckoner Knight Armor. Suggestions? Were you linked to an EA account? Mr. Mittens 04:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) My Mass Effect 3 is, I think. It said I needed an EA login to activate Galaxy at War, and since my Galaxy at War works I assume so. The demo did not ask for an EA login, or give the option to link it to an account. I found the answer. It's in this article: http://www.egmnow.com/articles/news/how-to-unlock-your-mass-effect-3-items-in-the-reckoning-demo/ The article states that you have to play the demo BEFORE playing Mass Effect 3 for it to unlock. It clearly showed screens at the beginning of the demo where a notification popped up saying the content had been unlocked. I guess it's a ploy to get you to buy Mass Effect 3 so if you already have it you get nothing. No wonder some people think of EA as a soulless, money grubbing corporation. Well, luckily for EA my hatred of them is only surpassed by my love for Bioware. :Well the above info is incorrect. I have a PS3 and played through ME3 twice then decided to unlock this item on a playthrough of a different class. I downloaded the KoA demo, installed it, linked to my EA account then started the game. I never even made a new game or played at all, just started the game, went to the main menu then exited the game after I received a notification window stating that the promo items were unlocked. I then started a NEW game in ME3 and I received a message(at the in-game private messages terminal) and I received the the armor. Wierd thing though...I never received the KoA promo launcher assault rifle, just the armor. I have not and probably will not check to see if I get the launcher/rifle if I play the whole demo. Also, on bioware and level 38's (something along that line) website they both state the promo is only good until 3/17/2012 but you can this get it as of today. I deleted the demo and still have the promo content. --Djdelirius 08:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can't access armor with ME2 imported Shepard? Short version: I have two Shepards, one who I have an ME3 import for and one who I do not. The second, who I have to import from ME2 in order to play as I haven't completed ME3 with her yet, does not have access to the armor. However, starting a new game with the ME3 import DOES give me the armor as soon as I have access to the armor locker. Is this known? Has anyone else encountered it, or is it an anomaly? Do I have to reach a certain point or level before it shows up? Or do I need to play the demo with a career for her active to unlock it? 22:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I haven't encountered this problem with my imported Shepards, so except for advising you to make sure that you are signed in to Origin I'm unsure what advice to offer. Garhdo (talk) 00:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The Vanishing Demo I can't find out where I can get a copy of the demo for PS3. It appears to have disappeared from the Playstation Network and I can't find an up to date article that offers an explanation. Does anyone here know? --MadHatter121 (talk) 23:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm also in this position. I think EA takes their demos down after a while. The gun from the demo can be found in the Omega DLC, but the armour seems to be lost forever. - hsimah (23/02/2014) I contacted EA's live chat to try to get this armor for the PS3 version, but the support person said they no longer can give this armor out anymore. Can anyone else confirm this, maybe on other platforms too? If so, then this page should be updated to say that the armor can no longer be obtained. Which is a shame really, this could of been hidden somewhere in ME3 as a Easter egg rather than have people jump through hoops to get a code for it.